Somewhere Under The Storm
by Ana Luiza Alves
Summary: Com o céu nublado, enquanto pingos de chuva caem de nuvens carregadas, a sensação de tristeza e vazio se faz presente. " Será que tem como ficar pior? ", a indagação é automática mesmo sabendo que em algum momento essas nuvens desaparecerão e em seguida uma paleta de cores pintará o céu e junto tudo se iluminará novamente. GokuHaru-5986
1. Capítulo 1- TEMPO

Já fez 1 ano que a geração Vongola enfrentou as Bermudas na Batalha dos Representantes, onde soube da origem do Tri-ni-sette e quando finalmente como as maldições dos Arcobalenos foram quebradas.

Nos dias pós-batalha, Sawada Tsunayoshi ainda não está em conformidade com o chefe, demore um pouco para que a Tsuna aceite finalmente ser o Décimo Vongola, ou melhor, Neo Vongola Primeiro Reborn.

Neste último ano, apesar de ter sido pacífico para uma cidade, há muitos acontecimentos "perturbantes" para uma jovem família Vongola. Para começar, Tsuna enfim registrou seu amor em Sasagawa Kyoko - que para surpreender o décimo sentimento de momento -, e por mais que não quis envolver Sasagawa em problemas de mobilidade, Renascer ou relembrar que ela se envolveu contra sua própria vontade. Kyoko é irmã de um de seus guardiões, saindo daí a coragem de "abrir seu coração".

Haru não estava nesse dia, mas ficou sabendo da notícia pela própria Kyoko-Chan, ela já sabia que sua amiga estava começando a nutrir sentimentos por Tsuna-San, mas nunca chegou a imaginar que ele também gosta desse tempo. Foi um momento difícil para todos, por mais que Haru tivesse aceitado ou novo casal, ainda havia um desconforto nos dois lados.

O ano letivo também estava chegando ao fim e isso causou os preparativos para uma viagem à Itália. Após a decisão de Tsuna, os guardiões iriam passar o código de acesso mais fácil para resolver os assuntos da família agora que terminaram o ensino médio, portanto Hibari Kyoya se recusou a sair do Namimori que poderia usar no Japão, mas prefere trabalhar sozinho . Mas ele não foi o único a ficar para trás, Haru também não selecionou. Foram muitas as insistências feitas para Haru até o grande dia da mudança.

\- Você realmente não vai com a gente Haru? - Diz o futuro chefe Vongola já arrumando suas coisas dentro da Van que iria pegar o aeroporto.

\- Tenho certeza, Tsuna-san - diz Haru decidido - Pode ficar despreocupado, se acontecer alguma coisa Haru promete pedir ajuda ao Hibari-san!

Ao ver Haru decidido, Tsuna simplesmente concorda.

\- Haru-chaaan - Kyoko chama enquanto pula em cima de uma amiga - Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta!

-Também enviou sua falta desuu!

\- Vamos sempre manter contato, certo? - Kyoko a olha magoada

\- Sim, Haru promete!

Faltando apenas uma hora para o vôo, após o despedimento de todos, a família Vongola parte para o aeroporto deixando suas famílias, Haru e Hibari para trás.

\- Você guarda isso por um bom tempo - Hibari, apesar de seu meio frio diz que tom "consola" vendo que "companheira da família" começa a chorar - Continue forte, a coragem é o que faz seguir em frente ...

Hibari se vira e vai embora, deixando Haru refletindo suas palavras.

Dias atuais | Namimori, Japão |

Faz 10 anos que tinham ido morar na Itália, e agora seus antigos amigos iriam depois de muito tempo, Haru estava muito animado apesar dos vistos no casamento de Tsuna e Kyoko há aproximadamente 5 anos atrás em Namimori. Também muitos deles iam fazer algumas "visitas" rápidas no Japão, então não se viam um tempo, eles não iriam exatamente para vê-la dessa vez, mas estariam lá em dois dias.

Haru havia mudado bastante, tinha se formado em gastronomia e agora estava terminando sua segunda faculdade de Administração. Mesmo que tenha passado por tempos difíceis ela aprendeu a se virar de uma forma mais independente, conheceu novos amigos e abriu sua própria confeitaria. A confeitaria de Haru já estava bem estável, de início ela quem fazia tudo sozinha, hoje além do estabelecimento estar maior, também já está cheio de funcionários que a auxiliam. Agora ela visa em abrir novas filiais pelo Japão.

Era o fim da tarde de Quarta-Feira, Haru voltava da Confeitaria a pé já pensando em como fazer uma festa de boas-vindas para os amigos.

\- Será que ainda gostam de comida japonesa? Depois de passarem tanto tempo fora talvez prefiram comida italiana – Diz pensativa...

Droga.

\- Haru não sabe fazer comida italiana! – Sentiu um certo desespero, poderia perguntar a Kyoko por telefone, mas estragaria a surpresa, sua última esperança seria encomendar comida estrangeira para a festa.

A morena escuta um barulho e para de andar, parecia como se alguém estivesse correndo em sua direção, quando se vira recebe um abraço desajeitado que quase a faz cair.

\- Então é aqui que você estava!

Espera, essa voz, esse cabelo ruivo...Não pode ser

\- Kyoko-Chan ?!

\- Há quanto tempo!

\- Não acredito – Haru retribui o abraço – Achei que só chegaria em dois dias!

\- Bem, sobre isso...Eu menti, Hana-chan até me disse para não fazer isso, mas não resisti, queria te pegar de surpresa – disse risonha – Fui na Angolo di Caramelle Haru*, mas não te achei lá.

\- Pois conseguiu, estou muito surpresa! Onde estão os outros? – Pergunta olhando ao redor.

\- Ah eles estão descansando um pouco na casa do Tsuna – O celular da ruiva toca – E falando nele ...Vamos, hora de fazer outra surpresa, eles ficarão chocados ao te ver!

\- Só você mesmo Kyoko-Chan – diz sendo arrastada pela amiga em direção a casa de Tsuna.

Enquanto andavam, Haru e Kyoko conversavam bastante animadas, mesmo que mantivessem contato pela internet, não se compara a colocar o papo em dia pessoalmente.

Chegando à casa que tanto evitara nos primeiros anos em que eles partiram, Haru sente um frio na barriga, finalmente os veria após cinco anos.

Na casa da família Sawada estavam os guardiões reunidos com exceção de Chrome, Mukuro e Hibari. Todos ao redor pareciam meio preocupados olhando para o celular até que escutam a porta ser aberta, os membros, com exceção de Gokudera, sorriram ao ver de quem se tratava. Tsuna corre para abraçar sua esposa.

\- Já falei para não dar esses sumiços sem avisar alguém – Fala em tom de alivio.

\- Desculpe, mas queria muito ver a Haru-Chan e vocês precisavam descansar...

Tsuna solta a esposa e se dirige a Haru.

\- Há quanto tempo – a abraça – Você está muito bem!

Haru percebe que ele está com um sotaque diferente.

\- Obrigada Tsuna-San – Agradeceu a morena – Você também parece ótimo! Bem-vindos de volta – Se dirige aos outros na sala.

Yamamoto se levanta do sofá e vai cumprimenta-la com seu sorriso calmo e sereno, seguido de Sasagawa Ryohei com seu jeito animado como sempre.

\- Você ficou muito bonita ao extremo! – Ryohei ergue Haru do chão com um abraço apertado a deixando sem ar.

\- Você vai matar a menina! – Diz Kurokawa Hana ajudando Miura a se soltar de seu noivo – Que bom ver você, Haru.

\- Senti saudades, Hana! Ryohei continua o mesmo pelo jeito – Comenta recuperando o fôlego.

Gokudera, sendo o último que faltava cumprimentá-la, não fazia menção de se levantar nem mesmo de ir falar com a garota, simplesmente observava tudo de longe, Haru percebendo que ele não viria até ela, resolveu ir até ele.

\- E-e então? – Pergunta como quem não quer nada, apesar de conhecê-lo se sentia meio desconfortável já que Gokudera foi a pessoa com quem passou mais tempo sem ver ou falar.

Gokudera se levanta olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos, Haru cora, não lembrava dele ser tão alto.

\- Tch, continua baixinha e o que diabos fez com seu cabelo?! – Tsuna bate na testa ao ouvir seu guardião.

Hahi.

Haru fica estática, não era isso que ela esperava mesmo vindo dele.

\- Isso é jeito de cumprimentar alguém? – Retruca indignada.

\- G-gokudera-Kun... – Seu chefe faz uma súplica silenciosa ao auto proclamado braço direito.

Gokudera tinha a atenção dos amigos virada para si, mesmo conhecendo o jeito explosivo do guardião da tempestade, sabendo que não era muito afetuoso, esperavam ao menos um elogio ou um cumprimento simples pelo tempo que não se viam

\- Há quanto tempo Mulher Estúpida – Bufa e se limita a esticar a mão.

\- Há quanto tempo, Gokudera-San – Disse com os dentes cerrados ao apertar a mão estendida, ignorando o apelido antigo em que a chamou.

Os dois ficam se encarando por alguns segundos enquanto apertam as mãos. Gokudera prestava atenção na japonesa, não imaginava que ela mudaria tanto em apenas 5 anos, no casamento de seu chefe ela continuava com a mesma cara de criança, agora estava mais bonita, mais agradável, mas não admitiria em voz alta.

Percebendo o clima estranho, Tsuna aparece trazendo uma bandeja com biscoitos feitos pela mama, acompanhado de Lambo a espera para poder comer.

\- Lambo-Chan! – Haru exclamou se soltando – Você cresceu tanto!

\- Haru, usar chan é embaraçoso, não sou mais uma criança – diz choroso.

Gokudera apenas se senta, se sentia cansado demais para fazer mais algum comentário.

A comemoração seguiu com várias risadas e conversas, Tsuna tentando controlar lambo e sua fome, Gokudera reclamando da viagem com direito a Ryohei bêbado, tendo Yamamoto, Hana e Kyoko tentando conte-lo, que por fim adormeceu no sofá antes do fim da festa. Haru observava atentamente cada um naquela festa se sentindo muito sortuda por ter pessoas tão incríveis em sua vida.

\- Hahi! Já está muito tarde – Disse Haru olhando para seu relógio – Acho melhor voltar para casa.

\- Vamos, eu te acompanho – Yamamoto falou pegando suas malas – Estou cansado da viagem.

\- Nós também já vamos Sawada – Hana tentava acordar seu noivo.

\- Certo – Tsuna se pronuncia – Espero todos amanhã na reunião, até você Haru.

\- Haru vai tentar não chegar atrasada! – Tsuna faz cara de desconfiado, mas depois concorda com a cabeça.

Todos se despedem e vão para suas casas, menos Gokudera, o guardião preferiu ficar em um hotel, segundo ele, se ficasse na cada dos Sawada, só atrapalharia o momento com sua mãe e esposa.

Yamamoto acabou por acompanhar Haru, agora que morava sozinha sua casa era na mesma direção que a dele.

-É nostálgico, não? – Takeshi olha para as loja fechadas devido ao horário – Todos juntos comemorando.

\- Ah, é sim! – responde Haru – Por mais que tenham vindo por causa daquilo...

\- Pare com isso, ninguém acha que você é a culpada – o espadachim a olha

\- Não é como se eles soubessem sobre eu estar envolvida – Haru para em frente à sua casa e abre a porta.

\- Amanhã conversaremos na reunião, você vai ver que está fazendo tempestade em um copo d'agua – sorri calmo com as mãos atrás da cabeça

Haru lhe dá um sorriso e entra desejando boa noite. Assim que fecha a porta de casa, se espreguiça e vai tomar um banho, o dia foi bastante cansativo.

Já deitada em sua cama, esperando o sono, foi inevitável seus pensamentos viajarem, como foi bom ver seus grandes amigos de novo, pensou em cada um, em como o Tsuna parecia feliz com Kyoko-chan, e em como o Yamamoto e o Lambo estavam maduros, até mesmo como o Ryohei continuava com sua personalidade animada.

E por fim pensado em Gokudera, que não era comum, sempre que o mesmo vinha com sua mente a deixava brava, mas aquela expressão quando se viu mais cedo foi totalmente inesperado, os belos traços do homem que estavam mais suaves, e por um momento ela pensou que aqueles olhos tão intensos estavam analisando uma maneira muito singular, trazendo um sentimento de escuta por alguns segundos, visualizando novamente seu rosto e suspiro, logo Haru se assustou com aquilo e tratou de lembrar o famoso apelido "Mulher estúpida", Selecione o centro na mesma hora e se repreendeu por acha-lo bonito.

Seus olhos se fecham, finalmente estava chegando ou é o menos desejado.


	2. Capítulo 2- Desavenças

Gokudera acordou com o despertador tocando no criado mudo. Voltaria a dormir se não fosse a reunião que o décimo havia marcado nessa manhã. Depois de um banho, se vestiu, tomou café da manhã no hotel e foi em direção ao local da reunião.

Ao chegar na sala reservada para ao compromisso, o auto proclamado braço direito se curva em forma respeitosa a seu chefe e se senta. Os guardiões estavam chegando aos poucos, até mesmo Hibari já estava no local, além dele, Kyoko e Hana também estavam presentes. Já era costume elas participarem das reuniões, Tsuna fazia questão de deixa-las a par de tudo.

\- Haha, desculpe o atraso, Tsuna! – Yamamoto chega minutos depois do horário marcado.

\- Tch, tinha que ser – Gokudera lhe lança um olhar desdenhoso enquanto este se senta.

\- Bem, agora podemos começar – Tsuna se pronuncia organizando os papéis em suas mãos – Como sabem, a Momokyokai* opera aqui em Namimori.  
Segundo o último relatório de Hibari, ela vem agindo fora do habitual, envolvida roubos e chantagens de larga escala.

\- Roubos?! Por fazer parte da Yakuza não é contra os princípios? – comenta Gokudera.

\- Certo, mas porque todos nós estamos aqui? O Hibari e mais um guardião não conseguiriam investigar sozinhos? – Lambo questiona.

Tsuna suspira enquanto tem a atenção de seus guardiões e se levanta.

\- Momokyokai é o menor dos nossos problemas, estamos sendo ameaçados por outra família, segundo nosso informante, uma família da máfia italiana chamada Ferretti está com planejando atos contra a Vongola – diz sem redeios.

\- Parece que estamos voltando à era da Millefiore – Yamamoto ri nervoso.

\- Isso de novo?! – Ryohei se exalta.

\- Tem certeza que esse informante é confiável, Juudaime? Quem seria ele?

Tsuna tem uma breve troca de olhares com Yamamoto, que não passa despercebido pelo guardião da Tempestade.

Gokudera não gostara nem um pouco do que tinha percebido, havia algo que ele não estava sabendo?

\- Infelizmente não posso dizer, prometi o anonimato, porém essa pessoa tem a minha total confiança – Responde com uma expressão séria fazendo com que ninguém mais tocasse no assunto – Não sabemos o que pretendem, nem há quanto tempo estão planejando algo, a maioria de nossos familiares estão aqui. Então, nós, reunidos em Namimori poderemos tanto protegê-los quanto investigar mais afundo.

Quando todos na sala parecem concordar, Tsuna prossegue.

\- Irei designar algumas missões para cada um de vocês, mas primeiro preciso de um voluntário para uma tarefa impor...

-Pode deixar comigo, Juudaime! – Gokudera interrompe se levantando animado.

\- Mas, Gokudera-Kun...

-Não precisa se preocupar, Juudaime, como seu braço direito estou totalmente preparado para o que vier!

\- Okay então... – Tsuna volta os olhos para seus papéis pensando em como o guardião ainda tinha "seus momentos" onde tentava mostrar seu orgulho como braço direito, hoje em dia era raro, fazia quando se sentia "ameaçado" – Conto com você para proteger a Haru.

\- Pera o que?! – Se senta perdendo toda a animação.

\- Gokudera e Rhohei ficam com a parte da segurança durante o dia. Yamamoto e Hibari preciso que procurem informações sobre essa família, encontrem sobre seu histórico com a Vongola e o que estão fazendo no Japão nos últimos anos. E eu, cuidarei das relações da família no exterior. Qualquer situação suspeita me relatem imediatamente.

Todos concordam, até mesmo Gokudera meio atordoado com a função designada a si. Quando Tsuna iria dispensá-los, Haru aparecera na porta ofegante, havia subido 7 andares de escada no hotel onde ocorria a reunião de salto e com mochila nas costas.

\- Não sabe bater na porta?! – Diz o Prateado.

\- Me desculpem, não deu para chegar antes, a aula acabou tarde – fala com dificuldade apoiando suas mãos no joelho.

\- Haru-Chan, você está bem? – Kyoko se aproxima com um copo de água.

Tsuna sorri observando Haru beber a água e se recuperar.

\- Já acabamos, Haru – Ao ver que Hibari levanta e vai em direção à saída, Tsuna complementa – todos estão dispensados!

Os guardiões restantes levantam e se arrumam para sair. Tsuna se aproxima de Haru e lhe explica sobre Gokudera como guarda costas durante o dia.

\- Está tudo bem para você?

\- Está sim! – Haru não tinha muita escolha, sabia da situação atual e entendia que teria uma "escolta" por preocupação de Tsuna e Kyoko, então simplesmente concorda.

\- Ótimo, vamos logo mulher – Gokudera surge arrastando Haru pelo braço em direção à saída ignorando totalmente o Hahi solto pela garota.

Assim que os dois saem da sala e Yamamoto sai correndo para acompanhar Hibari, o jovem Vongola se senta na cadeira mais próxima soltando um grande suspiro.

\- Porque sinto que esses dois juntos não foi uma boa ideia?

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Sawada. O Sr. Rabugento vai cuidar dela – Hana comenta.

\- Isso, Tsu-kun – Kyoko abraça seus ombros por trás – Eles estão diferentes agora, acredito que irão se comportar bem!

Tsuna colocou a mão sobre o braço de Kyoko, fazendo uma leve carícia. Elas tinham razão, havia mais coisas para se preocupar, por agora poderia só confiar na maturidade "questionável" de seus amigos.

Gokudera e Haru saem do elevador, até que a Miura para de andar ao chegar na saída do prédio levando Gokudera a fazer o mesmo.

\- Gokudera-san.

\- Hm? – Resmunga enquanto acende um cigarro.

\- Vamos primeiro na minha confeitaria e depois iremos almoçar, tudo bem para você? – Já que agora Gokudera iria seguir Haru aonde fosse, decidiu que era importante lhe informar o horário que iriam comer.

\- Para mim tanto faz.

"Grosso", pensa haru por um momento, então segue em direção a confeitaria com Gokudera em seu encalce. Ao chegarem no destino, param e encaram a placa.

\- _Angolo di Caramelle Haru _– Lê em voz alta – Você que escolheu o nome?

\- Hahi! – Se assustou ao escutar a voz do rapaz, era a primeira vez que ele lhe dirigia a palavra em todo o percurso até a confeitaria – Na verdade foi a Kyoko-Chan que escolheu quando estava aprendendo italiano.

Concorda com a cabeça e a segue para dentro do estabelecimento.

\- Haru-San! Achei que iria tirar o dia de folga – Kana, sua gerente cumprimenta assim que vê sua chefe entrando.

\- Só quis dar uma passada para ver se está tudo bem – Olha ao redor.

\- Ora, sabe que não é necessário – Sorri. Kana dirige sua atenção à pessoa estranha que entrou acompanhando sua chefe – Quem...

\- Haru-San! – um senhor de meia idade os interrompe – Soube que vai abrir uma nova filial é verdade?

\- Gohan-Sama! Vejo que está antenado nas novidades.

Senhor Gohan era um dos clientes fiéis da confeitaria, compartilhava o mesmo amor por bolos com Haru, fazia questão de sempre levar sua família para lanchar no local. Kana ao ver que a conversa entre os dois iria demorar chama a atenção de Gokudera para que o mesmo a seguisse até uma mesa para se sentar.

Após deixá-lo na mesa e oferecer o cardápio, Kana se junta a outra funcionária no balcão.

\- Então, quem é o moço bonito? – Diz a funcionária.

\- Não faço ideia, pela vestimenta aparenta ser um guarda costas.

\- Que guarda-costas hein! Sinceramente, como Haru-sama conhece tanta gente bonita? Se bem que ela é bastante atraente – Coloca a mão no queixo ao observar sua chefe – Espero um dia ser como Haru-sama!

Kana sorri, não se lembrava como e nem quando ficou próxima de Haru, só sabia que no momento em que foi aceita para trabalhar na confeitaria, sua chefe havia virado um anjo aos seus olhos, estava muito necessitada naquela época. Era muito grata a ela por lhe dar um emprego, também esperava ser como ela um dia.

\- Mas sabia, dizem que ela é apaixonada por cosplay e que tem várias roupas estranhas – conta a outra funcionária.

\- Como? – Olha desacreditada para a chefe bem vestida conversando com o cliente.

\- Não dá pra acredita, não é? – A outra nega com a cabeça e então ambas riem e voltam ao trabalho.

Gokudera estava quase dormindo na mesa onde estava, já havia analisado se o senhor com quem Haru conversava era uma ameaça, assim como as funcionárias e clientes ali presentes. Sem ter o que fazer passou a observar Haru, percebeu que não aparentava mais ser infantil como antigamente e lidava muito bem com as pessoas.

\- Licença – aparece uma garçonete, com sorriso bonito, deixando uma xicara café em sua frente – Por conta da casa.

O Prateado ergue uma sobrancelha, reconhecia muito bem um flerte, hoje em dia sabia lidar muito bem com essas situações, se estiver interessado já investe em uma conversa com a escolhida, se não, finge gentilmente não ter percebido os encantos da moça que tenta cantar o belo homem. Quando lembrara que antigamente era rude e detestava quando as garotas se jogavam nele, percebe o quanto amadureceu e solta uma risada baixa.

\- Do que tanto ri? – Haru brota animada perto da mesa.

\- Nada – Bebe de seu café.

Haru não prolonga a conversa e se senta para esperá-lo. Quando termina de tomar seu café, se levanta e chama a Miura para irem logo almoçar em direção a saída.

\- Você pagou a conta?! – exclama ao alcança-lo.

\- Não foi necessário – se virou e começou a andar.

Haru nada disse depois que o viu segurando papel na mão que aparentava ser um número de telefone, tentou não tirar conclusões precipitadas, talvez ele já havia pagado e estaria tentando lhe irritar.

Já em um restaurante qualquer, almoçaram com pequenas discussões aqui e ali. Apesar disso, Haru estava bastante empolgada ao descobrir que havia sobremesas como cortesia para os clientes, afinal degustação de bolos e doces no fim era a melhor coisa que poderia querer, até mesmo para comparar novos sabores e texturas.

Após terminarem de comer, a Miura vai para a mesa de sobremesas em uma velocidade surpreendente. Quando foi pesar a sobremesa, conversou sorridente com o gentil funcionário responsável pelos doces por um tempo relativamente grande, tempo o bastante para deixar Hayato irritado pela demora.

\- Muito obrigada – Agradece indo em direção a Gokudera.

\- Não acredito que esperei esse tempo todo para você ficar flertando com o homem dos doces – Revira os olhos seguindo a moça até a saída.

\- Haru não estava flertando com o moço!

\- Claro, você não tem inteligência o suficiente para perceber – Provoca – Aquele cara deu em cima da maioria das clientes daquele lugar, e sinceramente não sei o que viu de atrativo em você.

Haru faz expressão de chocada com o que acabara de ouvir. Como podia falar uma coisas dessas para uma dama? Que homem mais insensível! Decidiu ignorar, afinal beleza era relativa, por mais que tivesse ficado magoada, não queria dar 'piti no meio da rua, iria mostrar que como uma mulher madura que era hoje, não se deixaria irritar fácil.

\- Sem nada de charme feminino... Deve ser por isso que Juudaime não te escolheu – complementou.

Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria na Miura, levando embora toda sua empolgação e seu bom humor, dessa vez ele realmente tinha passado do limite, como ele que nunca havia se apaixonado tão profundamente como ela por Tsuna, tinha coragem de dizer uma coisa dessa.

Só ela sabia como foi difícil superar o líder Vongola, por muito tempo ficou se depreciando e procurando motivos pelo qual não era suficiente para o Sawada. Com o amadurecimento percebeu que não era culpa de nenhum dos dois, afinal não se escolhe quem ama, portanto, não tinha rancor pelo passado, mas não tinha como esquecer sua grande e primeira desilusão amorosa.

\- Já chega! Irei falar com Tsuna-san para te trocar com Yamamoto-kun – A morena perde a paciência e começa a andar na direção oposta em rumo à casa dos Sawadas tentando não demonstrar seu desconforto.

Sabia que isso não ia dar certo, deveria ter recusado quando Tsuna havia lhe explicado mais cedo, foi uma idiota por só ter visto o lado da situação em que se metera, e não ter pensado sobre quem iria acompanhá-la.

Sua maior vontade ali era de bater no garoto e praguejá-lo. Imaginaria que o garoto seria amargo consigo por não querer estar ali naquele momento, mas o que custava evitar comentários grosseiros? Poderia até mesmo ficar calado se não tivesse o que falar, mas como adorava irritar a morena, sempre que pudera, o fazia.

Gokudera pensa rápido e a segura pelo braço. A deixaria ir se não tivesse seu orgulho ferido ao escutar o nome de Yamamoto, não gostaria que seu querido Juudaime pensasse que seu braço direito não dava conta da missão, principalmente quando havia se voluntariado por conta própria.

\- Me solta!

\- Tenho que te deixar em casa.

\- Não preciso da sua escolta!

Haru realmente estava com a paciência esgotada, seus olhos demostravam que não iria ceder as palavras do guardião, percebendo que segurá-la era inútil, a solta e se curva para encarar seus olhos.

\- Se não vai por bem, irá por mal – diz sério.

\- Quero ver tentar – Miura sustenta o olhar.

Se sentindo desafiado, Gokudera pega as duas mãos da morena e as segura para impedir que fuja. Haru tenta se soltar mas sem sucesso, o guardião era mais forte que ela. Em seguida ele junta suas mãos amarrando com uma corda, que Haru não fazia ideia de onde havia surgido. Tudo havia sido muito rápido, nem havia percebido que no meio da situação sua mochila não estava mais em suas costas.

Após amarrá-la, o Prateado pega a mochila da moça e o final da corda para puxar como se estivesse levando um pet pra passear, mas acabou totalmente sem êxito, a morena fazia questão de não se mover do lugar.

\- Fala sério! – Se vira em direção da Miura.

\- Haru se recusa a ir com Gokudera-San – vira a cara com bico nos lábios.

O guardião bufa, Haru já estava com expressão de vitória ao ver que ele se aproximava, finalmente o senhor cabeça de polvo iria ceder.

Coloca as mãos à frente para facilitar, mas ao contrário do que esperava, Gokudera se curva encostando o ombro no 'pé de sua barriga, a morena estranha por um momento até sentir o braço do homem juntando suas pernas e ser erguida do chão.

\- HAHI?! Me larga! – esperneia.

Depois de colocar a pequena Haru em seu ombro, começa a andar e acende um novo cigarro com as chamas de seu anel.

\- EU VOU GRITAR! – Vocifera vendo que ele simplesmente a ignora.

\- Pode ficar à vontade – diz numa tranquilidade incomum que irrita Haru.

Passou a metade do caminho gritando, infelizmente aquela rua estava deserta. Estava prestes a desistir quando avistou alguém, pensou em gritar por socorro, até ver que era uma mãe tampando os olhos de seu filho ao ver a situação. Haru ficou vermelha, não sabia onde enfiar a cara, bem, pelo menos não estava de vestido aquele dia, poderia ter sido pior.

Gokudera interrompe seus pensamentos quando a coloca no chão perto de um parque, a mesma fica sem entender.

O rapaz respira fundo, e corta um pedaço de fita. Sinceramente, da onde ele tirava aquelas coisas?

Ainda com as mão atadas, a morena olha ao redor, havia um policial se aproximando.

Agora era a hora!

Iria fingir sequestro e enfim poderia ficar livre de Gokudera-San. Quando ia abrir a boca para falar, o rapaz cola a fita em sua boca.

\- Pronto, isso deve resolver.

O policial passa e olha para os dois jovens de maneira curiosa.

\- Esses jovens de hoje tem uns fetiches meio estranhos – Pensa alto enquanto anda.

"Hahi! Era esse o tipo de policial em que confiavam a segurança pública?", pensa. Não podia acreditar que sua única esperança tinha ido por água abaixo, agora só restava chegar em casa para enfim resfriar a cabeça e fingir que isso nunca acontecera.

Quando enfim chehegara na casa de Haru, Gokudera a coloca no chão.

O de cabelos prateados olha ao redor e estranha ao ver um carro na garagem. Não sabia que a Miura dirigia.

\- Não acredito que tem carro e me fez passar o dia te carregando a pé – olha para o rosto raivoso da morena que balbucia algo.

Finalmente tira a corda e a fita que "continham" Haru. Antes que que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Hayato entrega a mochila de Namahage dela e se vira para ir embora. Se despede rapidamente, não aguentaria mais escutar os surtos da moça.

Após escutar um barulho forte de porta se fechando, olha pra trás só para conferir se realmente havia entrado na casa, com a confirmação segue seu caminho ao hotel que estava hospedado.

O dia havia sido mais cansativo do que imaginava, achava que seria calmo, mas Haru simplesmente o tirava do sério, sem contar que nunca havia estado tão perto da mulher antes, foi inevitável perceber coisas novas, como quando tirou a fita de sua boca, aqueles lábios pareciam tão convidativos...

Balança a cabeça em negação para afastar os pensamentos mal intencionados, precisava voltar para realidade. Precisava na verdade esfriar a cabeça, sair à noite para curtir, fazia um tempinho que não saía com alguma garota, levando em consideração sua vida sexual ativa.

É, era isso.

Tudo não passava de mera atração de segundos por conta de uma certa "carência" sua. Afinal não tinha outra maneira de explicar essa atração repentina pela companheira da família. Haru estava diferente, lógico, mas ainda era a mesma mulher estúpida que conhecera a muitos anos atrás.


	3. Capítulo 3- Obrigações

O Décimo Vongola suspirava pela vigésima vez só naquela manhã, estava tentando acompanhar o que se passava à sua frente, mal sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que a confusão começou. A princípio achou que aproveitaria o dia com a típica paz de Namimori trabalhando com sossego pela manhã e tiraria a tarde para passear com sua esposa, mas para sua infelicidade, dois indivíduos estavam tomando seu tempo e lhe dando dor de cabeça.

Haru havia ido cedo em seu escritório para reclamar sobre o dia anterior e Gokudera chegou logo após, não demorou muito para que os dois começassem a discutir.

Estavam tão entretidos em reclamarem um do outro que Tsuna já havia desistido de tentar pará-los, e não estava surpreso, já esperava que isso viria a acontecer. Com tanto barulho, os outros membros da família se aglomeraram em seu escritório para ver o que acontecia.

\- Você só está dando dor de cabeça para o Juudaime!

\- Se Gokudera-San soubesse como tratar uma dama, não estaríamos nessa situação! – Haru retruca apontando o dedo para o acusado.

\- Não aponte para mim desse jeito, estúpida – Empurra a mão da morena.

\- Ora seu...Haru não é estúpida!

A briga mesquinha se torna física, Haru tenta inutilmente dar-lhe pequenos socos enquanto Gokudera a segura enquanto xinga em italiano, neste momento Yamamoto e Ryohei correm para separá-los, Tsuna já estava se levantando para dar um sermão aos dois quando duas figuras familiares aparecem na porta.

\- Reborn?! –Tsuna estranha a chegada repentina de seu ex professor.

\- A-Aneki!

Gokudera começa a perder o equilíbrio ao ver sua irmã, diferente de antigamente ele não fica inconsciente, depois de muita insistência de seu chefe, passou a frequentar uma psicóloga para ajudar a superar seu trauma com o Poison Cooking de Bianchi. Agora conseguia virar de costas para se recuperar antes que perdesse a consciência por ver sua irmã.

\- Bianchi-San! Reborn-Chan! – Haru sai de uma suposta pose de luta para cumprimentar os recém chegados.

\- Ora, mas que recepção é essa? – Diz Reborn com um sorriso ao notar o rosto de seu aluno. Ele já não estava mais em sua forma de bebê, aparentava ter quinze anos de idade.

\- Achei que avisaria para buscarmos vocês no aeroporto – Comenta Tsuna.

\- Nós ligamos várias vezes, mas você não atendia – Bianchi dá de ombros – Se estivéssemos esperando sua ajuda, já estaríamos mortos.

Reborn sorri, Bianchi falava numa normalidade que deixava Tsuna assustado, mas também não é como se alguém fosse besta o bastante para atacar o assassino mais forte do mundo junto da escorpiã venenosa, o que deixava-o mais aliviado.

\- Onde está Alessa? – Yamamoto pergunta olhando ao redor.

\- Ela desceu do táxi no centro, falou algo sobre vitrine e luneta de visão noturna.

Após a reposta do ex-arcobaleno sobre sua amada, Yamamoto sai na velocidade da luz em direção ao centro, dizendo que daqui a pouco estaria de volta.

\- Ah o amor... –Bianchi suspira ao ver o espadachim correr.

\- Então, estavam em alguma reunião rápida aqui? – Questiona Reborn com as mãos no bolso.

\- Na verdade, Haru estava fazendo uma reclamação sobre Gokudera-Kun.

\- Isso mesmo! – Haru cruza os braços – Insensível desu!

Gokudera revirou os olhos, porém resolveu não retrucar a mulher, ainda estava tentando ignorar o mal estar por ver Bianchi.

\- Ora, mas o que Hayato aprontou dessa vez?

\- Bem, ele estava a escoltar Haru e...

Tsuna se assusta ao escutar o barulho da testa de Gokudera ao encontro de sua mesa em uma reverência exagerada.

\- D-desculpa Juudaime!

Essa era uma cena que não se via há tempos, seu guardião parecia desesperado para dar um fim àquela conversa e não ter que dar explicações à sua irmã.

\- T-tudo bem, Gokudera-Kun, posso colocar outra pessoa no seu lugar.

\- Sério? Só isso? – Bianchi encara Tsuna – Se ele aprontou, é dever do chefe colocá-lo na linha.

Todos na sala ficam meio chocados após a fala de Bianchi, ela parecia bem séria. Hayato estava se perguntando o que diabos sua irmã estava aprontando.

\- Não deixe ele se safar tão facilmente – Bianchi se aproxima e coloca ambas as mãos na mesa do décimo e o encara de perto. Tsuna engole seco – Ele deve continuar com o trabalho até entrar no eixo.

Com a situação ali na frente deles, Bianchi viu a hora perfeita para começar seu questionamento à autoridade do jovem chefe.

Os dois haviam combinado no avião que iriam brincar um pouco com liderança de Tsuna, já que não se viam há algumas semanas. O ex-arcobaleno decidiu dar lições de uma maneira mais divertida, mesmo que seu aluno já esteja sendo um grande exemplo de chefe atualmente.

Assim que percebeu o que Bianchi já estava pondo em prática, Reborn entra na brincadeira concordando com a amante.

\- Concordo com a Bianchi, Tsuna – Reborn e Bianchi trocam um sorriso diabólico ao ver o décimo chefe sem palavras, totalmente assustado com a mudança de humor repentina da Gokudera mais velha.

\- MAS O QUE... – Gokudera ia intervir se não fosse sua irmã apertando seu rosto com ambas as mãos e puxando para perto de seu rosto. Foi inevitável não passar mal com a quantidade de tempo em que Bianchi o encarou, era muito mais do que suportava, conseguia se segurar ao vê-la por uns dois minutos, é o máximo que conseguia mesmo com as sessões de psicologia.

\- Haru é uma das únicas pessoas que tem coragem de afrontar Hayato, quem seria melhor para ajustá-lo?

\- Hahi! Vai sobrar pra haru?! – A Miura aponta para si mesma.

Bianchi com ajuda de Ryohei colocam Hayato no chão após o mesmo começar a dar indícios de desmaio.

\- Não pense assim, Haru – Diz a escorpiã venenosa ao se aproximar da morena após ajeitar o irmão – Analise comigo, você já é uma mulher bem sucedida, bonita e inteligente...

Gokudera ainda meio consciente tenta dizer algo, mas não consegue soltar nada além de resmungos incompreensivos, o que não são suficientes o bastante para impedir Bianchi de continuar bajulando Haru.

\- É totalmente capaz de transformar meu irmãozinho em um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

A Miura já convencida com tantos elogios vindos de uma das mulheres que sempre admirou, olha para Gokudera desmaiado no chão e depois para Bianchi e pensa que talvez, só talvez poderia perdoá-lo pelo dia anterior, e repensar na proposta de ter Gokudera ao seu lado como guarda-costas.

\- Bem, se Tsuna-san disser que tenho que cuidar de Gokudera-san, eu irei.

Todos olham para o chefe esperando uma resposta. Tsuna simplesmente suspira e concorda com a cabeça, por mais que a verdade era que seu guardião iria cuidar dela. Era incrível a habilidade de Bianchi para persuadir alguém e Haru mudar de opinião tão rápido depois de elogios.

\- Ótimo! – Bianchi fala antes que Sawada pudesse dizer algo – Conto com você.

Ao perceber que Gokudera começa a recuperar a consciência, Bianchi aproveita pra carregar Hayato junto a Haru para fora do hotel onde estava sendo o escritório temporário da Vongola. A de cabelos rosados pede um táxi e paga com o dinheiro que tinha na carteira do caçula, mandando Haru para casa depois de todo o alvoroço e obviamente obrigando Hayato a retornar sua função de garantir a segurança de Miura.

Ao chegarem na casa da morena, Gokudera não tirou a carranca desde que acordara dentro do táxi. Passou a observar a grande casa, impressionou-se ao ver a decoração requintada que nem parecia pertencer à Haru, o lugar também era bastante espaçoso, tinha até uma escada que dava acesso ao outro andar, claro não era tão grande quanto a mansão onde havia morado quando criança mas ainda sim parecia uma.

\- Fique à vontade Gokudera-san.

\- Achei que iriamos à confeitaria.

\- Hoje é o primeiro dia de férias, então Haru resolveu tirar um dia de folga para dar faxina na casa!

Ele se senta em uma das poltronas da sala ignorando a fala dela completamente e pega seu celular para passar o tempo. Quando ia desbloquear o aparelho, a Miura segura seu braço o impedindo de continuar.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo?

\- Não achou que eu fosse limpar sozinha, achou? – O obriga a se levantar, colocando um avental rosa e lhe entregando uma vassoura.

Gokudera a olha irritado, o sorriso convencido estampado no rosto da Miura era de dar nos nervos. Mas claro, como poderia esquecer que a mulher estúpida estava com o ego lá em cima graças a Bianchi na confusão de mais cedo. Agora teria que arranjar uma maneira de sair dessa situação, uma vez que sua raiva parecia não afetar a animação da mulher.

Maldita seja sua irmã.

Fazer missão em sua terra natal era sempre uma aventura para Yamamoto. Depois de deixar sua namorada em casa, o espadachim se encontrava na frente de uma casa de jogos ao lado de Hibari.

Seguindo as instruções do líder Vongola, o Guardião da Chuva e o Guardião da Nuvem foram cuidadosamente para um local onde conseguiriam informações sobre Ferretti.

Yamamoto ainda se perguntava como Hibari conseguira tão rápido pistas sobre essa família, mas decidiu não questionar Kyoya, e apenas o seguiu silenciosamente ao seu lado. Pelo que entendeu, aquele lugar haveria pista sobre as ações duvidosas da nova ameaça a Vongola.

\- Chegou a hora.

\- Não, espere! – Yamamoto impede Hibari segurando suas tonfas já prontas para atacar.

\- O que está fazendo Yamamoto Takeshi?

O guardião da Chuva engole em seco, sabia que Hibari não era fã de trabalhar em conjunto, portanto, não poderia arriscar a missão. Então tentou calmamente convencer Hibari que era melhor não fazer um estardalhaço e sim verificar o lugar em uma simples missão de reconhecimento.

\- Hibari, pelo bem da segurança da cidade, não é melhor entrar sem chamar atenção para nós? Assim, com um pouco de carisma e persuasão conseguiríamos as informações para Tsuna.

O guardião da Nuvem pareceu refletir as palavras de Yamamoto e calmamente caminhou a porta de entrada do local. De repente acertou um chute arrombando a porta assustando todos dentro do estabelecimento.

\- Vou manter a segurança de Namimori batendo nesses imbecis até a morte. Você faça o que quiser, só não fique no meu caminho.

Yamamoto suspira e logo trata de não deixar ninguém escapar enquanto o parceiro fazia o trabalho duro.

Olhando para dentro do lugar percebeu que era uma casa de jogos qualquer. O ambiente era fechado, não havia janelas e nem relógios, típico, justamente para que você perca a noção do tempo. As paredes possuem cores fortes, como o vermelho, os pisos escuros, fazendo o ambiente parecer mais desafiador, até um pouco intimidador. Portanto Yamamoto estranhou o fato que ali estavam só membros da Momokyokai e alguns civis.

Kyoya abatia os membros da Momokyokai sem dó. Três herbívoros vieram correndo e gritando na direção dele com espadas e armas, usando suas tonfas, Hibari acertou o queixo de dois e o que restou apenas lhe apontava uma arma com as mãos tremendo.

Em apenas alguns segundos todos os que estavam no estabelecimento jaziam no chão derrotados, apenas pelo homem de aparência jovem que ainda segurava a arma, que logo a soltou e levantou suas mãos em forma de redenção.

Takeshi percebendo que não teriam problemas com o rapaz assustado, permite que os civis saiam do estabelecimento, afinal não tinham nada a ver com a situação. Então tenta tirar informações do único "inimigo" ainda consciente ali, antes que o parceiro também o faça ficar desacordado.

\- Por favor, não me machuque, não fiz nada de errado! – O homem suplica quando o espadachim o puxa pelo colarinho.

\- O que sabe sobre a família Ferretti?

Hã? Eu não sei do que está falando, nos só trabalhamos para Yakuza!

Takeshi já havia estranhado o porquê da suposta informação os ter levado para um lugar coordenado pela Yakuza, e agora o homem negava1 saber de algo sobre a tal famí as informações de Hibari erradas?

O guardião mais forte se aproxima olhando mortalmente ao homem, levantando suas tonfas.

\- Herbívoros mentirosos não merecem viver.

O capanga tremendo começa a gritar.

\- Eu juro que não sei de nada, apenas obedecemos o Cassino Central da Yakuza! Por favor poupe minha vida!

\- Então você sabe de alguma coisa afinal, agora me responda, onde fica esse Cassino central?

Depois de muita dificuldade por estar bastante assustado, o homem passa as informações escritas em um guardanapo para a dupla de guardiões.

Os dois saem do local em direção a residência dos Sawada. O guardião da chuva não deixou de perceber que Kyoya estava levando muito bem o fato da missão não ter dado muito resultado. Parecia que já esperava que algo do tipo viesse a acontecer, no entanto deixou para lá, não é como se o guardião da nuvem lhe dissesse o motivo caso perguntasse.

Após parar com seus pensamentos sobre Hibari, Takeshi pega o celular no bolso da calça, desbloqueia a tela e manda uma mensagem para seu chefe avisando que havia ocorrido tudo bem e que estavam indo para relatar, em seguida guarda o aparelho no bolso novamente e continua sua caminhada silenciosa ao lado de Kyoya.


End file.
